1. Field of Invention
The present invention pertains to downhole completion devices, and particularly to a downhole completion device in which a barrier to annular flow is established.
2. Related Art
It is often desirable to run a completion device such as a packer, for example, to block or restrict fluid flow through an annular region in a well. The annular region at issue is the space between the wellbore wall and a downhole tool such as production tubing or a completion assembly. Providing an annular barrier to block annular flow allows, for example, zones to be isolated.